Mine
by pandaloong1097
Summary: My first songfic about EClare. "We've been dating for 2 years. And it's almost like I can see the moment we get married."..."I would never leave you. I love you, Clare."..."It was a simple silver band, with 3 small blue diamonds lining the middle..."


**Hello! :) Well, when I first heard the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift, I immediately thought of Eli and Clare. They're perfect for this song! It's like THEIR song. lol. Sorry.**

**But yeah, this is my first songfic, so please.** **Constructive criticism, suggestions, REVIEWS XD leave them and I'll be sure to read them.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...I**__**'m**__** just a hobo on the streets. XD**_

**Hehe XD**

**Enjoy and Please R&R! :)**

* * *

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_

* * *

_

"Saint Clare, ready to order?"

Clare scowls at the rude waiter.

"I told you to never call me that, Eli." she said through clench teeth.

Being Eli, he just smirked and repeated his question.

Clare sighs, "Just...water."

A look of amusement and concern masks his face.

"No witty come back. What's up Blue-Eyes?"

Shaking her head, she says, "Nothing. Just that graduation is coming up, and all I can think about is my parents divorce."

Eli puts down his pad of paper and pen and kisses her forehead, making Clare blush.

"Don't do that." she muttered.

He just smirked. "How about you come over to my place and we can watch movies all night_, girlfriend_?"

Clare smiled. "Alright, _boyfriend_."

* * *

_I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Clare says.

Looking down at the girl, cuddling next him, he asks, "Believe what?"

Smiling, Clare looks up and plants a chaste kiss on Eli's lips. "We've been dating for 2 years. And it's almost like I can see the moment we get married."

Eli chuckles. "Whoa, holds your horses, Blue-Eyes. I haven't even proposed to you yet."

Clare just giggles and says, "Yeah, but you will."

* * *

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

* * *

Clare stared in awe at the sight in front of her. "Eli..." she whispered.

"You like it?" he asks while smiling.

"I love it!" she exclaims. "How did you find this lake?"

"I wander around a lot."

She gives him a wide smile and sits at the edge of the lake.

He sits next to her and puts his arm around her.

"It amazing, I can't believe I got you to skip school..." he whispers.

She giggles, "I guess you made a rebel out of me."

He smirks and pulls her in.

* * *

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

* * *

"Clare!" a very angry Eli yelled.

Said person cringed at the volume of her boyfriend's voice.

He storms into the kitchen holding one of her _very _lacey bras.

"You're graduating from high school soon and you can't even put your _stuff_ in the laundry hamper?"

"You taught me that it was OK for clothes to be on the floor." she countered.

"Yeah, when my _friend_ isn't here."

"Don't fight! You're giving me a damn migraine." Adam muttered, while plopping down on the couch.

"Well, put it in my drawer." Clare says, seemingly unfazed.

He smirks. "You know, if you don't start cleaning up, I might leave." he jokes.

Clare tenses up when he said that 'joke'. "Eli..."

Seeing her reaction, Eli quickly dropped her _bra_, pulled her in for a tight hug. "I was just kidding."

She nods and buries her face in his chest.

"I would never leave. I love you, Clare." Eli reassures before kissing her head.

"I love you too." a small voice said.

"Get a room!" Adam groaned before turning on the TV.

* * *

_But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

* * *

"Damn it, Clare!" Eli yelled.

"Face it, Eli!" a very angry Blue-Eyed girl sobbed. "You would be better with out me. We're living from paycheck to paycheck!"

"I don't care!" an equally angry university graduate yelled. "Gosh, if you didn't interrupt me, we wouldn't be fighting now."

"Well, nothing is going to change it. Just break up with me." Clare muttered, while trying to stabilize her breathing.

Eli rolled his eyes. "I got a new job."

A pair of blue eyes widened.

"It pays way more than my job now."

The girl's lips formed a small 'O'.

"It'll help out, a lot." Eli finished.

Clare slowly stepped up and buried his head in his chest, cheeks colored a dark red.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

Eli smirked. "I can't believe you thought I was going to break up with you. Don't you remember when I took you to the lake?"

Clare nodded.

"I meant what I said. And when you loved someone, you fight for them no matter what."

Tears of joy slowly dampened the boy's shirt.

"I love you, Eli."

* * *

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

* * *

"Clare!" Eli yelled before grabbing her arm.

The sobbing girl finally stopped running.

"You're right. This relationship is just too much for us." She said

Eli's eyes darken with regret.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean!" Clare cried out.

Eli's sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

While fingering a small velvet box, in his blazer pocket, he said "Clare, I want to take you somewhere."

She looked at Eli, eyes uncertain.

"Please, Clare. What I said, it was a mistake. I was nervous. I would never leave you. Just let me take you somewhere." the boy pleaded.

Slowly, Clare gave in.

* * *

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

* * *

Clare's eye finally adjusted to the darkness and they widen at the sight before her.

It was the lake, that Eli showed her.

Eli stood beside her.

"You know? I brought a girl here, years ago. I brought her here when I first said 'I love you'. I was so happy when she said she loved me too. I was shocked though. She was an angel, perfect in every way. I turned her into a rebel, yet she didn't hate me."

Clare's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Every single day I spent with her, I fall even more in love with her. She's the best thing that's ever been mine."

Eli went down on one knee.

Letting the tears fall, Clare whispered, "Eli..."

He smiled, tears forming in his eyes too. Pulling out a small black velvet box, he said "And I want her to be mine forever."

He opened it and even thought it was dark, Clare could see what was in the small box.

She was stunned. It was a simple silver band, with 3 small blue diamonds lining the middle, but she thought the ring was absolutely breath taking.

"It's beautiful." she breathed.

"Clare Edwards, will you marry me?"

Clare stood there, paralyzed. She couldn't move or speak.

She just stared, at the city lights bouncing off the water of the lake, at Eli, who was wearing a hopeful expression on his face, at his _tears_, and at the beautiful ring in the box.

It seemed like hours past by and Clare still didn't move.

Worried, Eli stood up. "Clare, if you don't want to marr-"

"Yes!" the girl cried out, before she flung herself at Eli.

Eli stumbled back, but quickly caught his balance.

He smiled wide, took Clare's left hand, and slipped the ring on.

Clare admired the ring on her fourth finger and looked up at Eli.

"I love you." she whispered before pressing her lips against his.

The kiss was slow, passionate, and full of love.

Breaking the kiss, Eli held her tight.

"I love you too...Mrs. Goldsworthy."

* * *

**Like it? **

**I think it turned out pretty good, for my first try. XD**

**Reviews would really help add to my "small" ego. XD**

**Hehehe...**

**Also...Check out my other stories! :)**


End file.
